


five times adam parrish cried (+1 time ronan cried, too) by lucy locket [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Deaf Character, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, five times fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: “Fucking hell,” Ronan grumbled, “Don’t you dare start crying again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times adam parrish cried (+1 time ronan cried, too) by lucy locket [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times adam parrish cried (+1 time ronan cried, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698797) by [bitterlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterlee/pseuds/bitterlee). 



**Title** : five times adam parrish cried (+1 time ronan cried, too)  
**Author** : lucy locket  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Adam/Ronan  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : “Fucking hell,” Ronan grumbled, “Don’t you dare start crying again.”  
Tags: five times fic, deaf character, explicit language, college, fluff, marriage proposal, marriage, kid fic  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6698797?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 01:17:31  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/five%20times%20adam%20parrish%20cried%20\(+1%20time%20ronan%20cried,%20too\)%20by%20lucy%20locket.mp3)


End file.
